The Awakening Part One
by Marcl Terrent
Summary: Set in the very near future, this story is the beginning for a story arc I have been planning for ages Please give any input, but remember this is a Work in Progress


**2011**

Mikaila didn't like funerals, but she could be happy for one thing though, her Great Grandmother lived a long life, she was nearly 100 after all. She had been Mikaila's role model for most of her 21 years of life, a strong independent woman, even though her husband died in the second world war. There were a lot of people around, she knew so many people, of all ages

"Mikaila" came her mother's voice

"I told you, call me Kai" she said, as she always did to her mother, despite being upset

"Kai, it's time" she took her daughter's hand and took her towards the coffin, it was open, so everyone could say one last goodbye to her.

Kai got to the coffin, and looked it, her Great Grandmother was old, but still beautiful, her silver hair was long and draped over her crossed arms. Kai stroked her Grandmother's hand, and smiled

"Goodnight Grandma" she whispered, she stood aside for her mother to talk to her now, and stood behind the coffin.

As the tears began to whell up, she was left alone by her mother, still beside her deceased role model, she listened in on what people said to her, smiling with each nice thing, until one.

A tall man, in a trench-coat and hat came to the coffin, he had the brightest blue eyes, and wisps of blond hair showing, just slightly, but it was a bright blond, almost platinum in the light of the funeral home. The man bent down, up to her Great Grandmother's ear, and whispered, but just loudly enough for Kai to over hear him "I always loved you" with that, he turned and left.

Kai, slowly looked up, and searched for the man, she saw him heading to the door, she followed him.

She sped up, as he got to the door, slipping through, she caught it just as he left

He was gone, no signs of movement at all.

5 hours later Kai was sitting in a room with her mother and Grandmother, along with a few other unknown to her relatives. Also in the room was a sleazy looking old man, who was her Great Grandmother's lawyer

"...and to my Granddaughter Callica I leave my house and all it's fixtures" the Lawyer handed a folder with paperwork over to Kai's Mother, which she signed for "Finally" he said with a sigh of relief, as the will of one Alice Bryant was very long and giving, to all but her lawyer "I leave my collection of photographs and scrapbooks to my wonderful Great Granddaughter Mikaila, for I know of her wish to know the past, and her love of all life. I hope she will learn from my past" the lawyer put down the papers " the articles left to you were left in her house, you may pick them up any time you wish"

That night, Kai was on her bed, with a trunk full of photos and scrapbooks spread over it. The phone was attached to her ear

"Yeah, it was a beautiful service mum, she would have been really happy, okay, I love you, night" she took the small ear piece from her ear, and took the receiver away, and went back to her new collection of photos

After a while she started to get sleepy, she'd only gone through about half of them, but it had been a long day. She was happy to see so many pictures of her family through the ages, and to see the young Alice Bryant, and how she was always so beautiful, as she took out another album, she noticed a brown parcel with thin string bound around it, she set her new album aside and took the parcel, she untied the string allowing the paper to unfold, she was greeted by a smiling man in a black and white framed photograph. The man had dark short hair and a neat moustache, his eyes were dark, and he wore a uniform of some sort. Maybe this was her Great Grandfather? The one who died in the war. She placed her hand on the picture, about to stroke the glass frame

Suddenly she was in a blood drenched field, bodies surrounding her, monsters in the sky, the clouds the deepest of red and brown, as if the sky was bleeding, she turned around and saw two men fighting, one with a beam of light piercing through his stomach, the other having his head seemingly crushed by the man he was impaling.

She stumbled backwards, and was back on her bed, the framed photo on the floor, face down

**2015**

Officer Mikaila Roberts was on site at a murder scene with her co-workers and friends Leanne and Duncan. A woman had been murdered on this street by a severer neck wound, two holes to be exact. It was this trio's job to look after her body until the coroner got there

"Excuse me, Officer" came a voice from the small crowd, Kai went to him

"Yes? Mr... um" she said

"Holmes, Addam Holmes" he said, giving her a business card "freelance journalist" he added smiling, his blue eyes and dark hair sparkling "I'd like to ask about the murders here

"You mean murder don't you?" she said, a little confused

"I'm pretty sure I mean the plural" he said, still smiling "we have a lot to discuss"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
